Jiang Qin
Jiang Qin (onyomi: Shō Kin) is a general of Wu and former pirate. He and Lu Meng were pressed by their lord to educate themselves beyond being warriors. He placed sixteenth with fans in Gamecity's Shin Sangoku Musou Blast first card promotion poll. Roles in Games In most of the Dynasty Warriors games, Jiang Qin first appears at Wujun. There, he will often arrive with his fellow pirates to support Sun Ce in his quest to conquer the area. From then on, he appears in many of Wu's battles, such as Chibi or Hefei. He will also support the allied forces at Fan Castle. In some games, he survives past his historical death and continues to appear in battles such as Yiling or Hefei Castle. Shin Sangoku Musou Blast further explores his meeting with Sun Ce in the latter's own scenario. The former pirate appears before the young warlord at Jiangdong and eagerly tests his might. Having been bested in combat, he offers his services to Sun Ce and informs him of Taishi Ci's history with Liu Yao. In Warriors Orochi 2, Jiang Qin serves as Okuni or Pang De's replacement officer when players assume either character's role. One of the dream stages in Musou OROCHI Z has him become a stand-in for Zhou Tai as well. Romance of the Three Kingdoms give Jiang Qin decent fighting abilities and a high naval and archer rating. His stats tend to be lower in earlier scenarios, similar to Lu Meng's, leading to an event in which Sun Quan encourages them to educate themselves more. This will cause their stats to increase, although the amount is generally lower for Jiang Qin than for Lu Meng. The event itself is harder to get since the player's ruler has to be Sun Quan and his older brother Sun Ce often tends to outlive his death, while the scenarios with Sun Quan as Wu's ruler have the new stats for Lu Meng and Jiang Qin already applied. Quotes *"Lord Sun Ce! The pirates of Jiang Nan, reporting for duty!" :"Excellent! Your help is appreciated!" ::~~Jiang Qin and Sun Ce; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"We've known each other a long time, Master Zhou Tai. It seems to me you have a lot more scars now than you used to." :"Is that so..." :"I see you haven't become any more talkative, though." :"Indeed." ::~~Jiang Qin and Zhou Tai; Dynasty Warriors 8 Voice Actors *Tony Oliver - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English-uncredited) *Grant George - Dynasty Warriors 6 (English-uncredited) *Kōsuke Takaguchi - Sangokushi Legion Historical Information Jiang Qin was from Shouchun in Yang Province. He started his service under Sun Ce as an Attendant und later became Major with Separate Command. In 195, Sun Ce was sent to capture Jiangdong for Yuan Shu and Jiang Qin accompanied him. He helped in defeating Liu Yao and the other governors in the area and would also aid Sun Ce in conquering Yuzhang Commandery. When Sun Ce cut his ties with Yuan Shu, Jiang Qin became Commander of Geyang and was sent to govern three prefectures. He defeated some Shanyue bandits and was made Chief Commandant of the West. Two bandits named Qin Lang and Lu He rebelled in Kuaiji Commandery and Jiang Qin led some troops to defeat them. He pacified five counties and captured the two rebels, for which he was made "Imperial Guard General who Defeats the Yue" and was given Jingqu and Zhaoyang as his fiefs. After the death of Sun Ce, Jiang Qin continued to serve under Sun Quan. He went to defeat some bandits at Yi with He Qi and defeated them. Later, he accompanied Sun Quan on his campaign north and fought against Zhang Liao at Hefei. For his merits in the battle, he was promoted to "General Who Rocks Bandits" and given command over Ruxu. After that, he was made "Commissioner of the Army of the Right". During that time, Sun Quan once visited Jiang Qin's home and witnessed his frugal living style when his mother only had a light bed-curtain with cotton blankets and his wives and concubines only wore simple clothes. He was so impressed that he ordered his own household to make silken clothes and blankets as well as better curtains for Jiang Qin's household. At another time, Xu Sheng arrested one of Jiang Qin's officials while the latter was out fighting the Shanyue and asked Sun Quan for permission to behead him, but Sun Quan denied the request. Xu Sheng had since then estranged himself from Jiang Qin. When Cao Cao advanced on Ruxukou, Jiang Qin and Lu Meng were given command and Xu Sheng feared that Jiang Qin would look for a situation to harm him. However, Jiang Qin instead always praised him and when asked about it by Sun Quan, told him that one had to put his personal grudges aside when recommending people for official affairs, for which Sun Quan greatly praised him. In 219, Jiang Qin accompanied Lu Meng on the campaign against Guan Yu and led the Wu navy at Mian. The Wu army emerged victorious, captured Jing Province and killed Guan Yu. When Jiang Qin returned home, he was struck by an illness and died. Sun Quan personally mourned for him and gave his family two hundred households and two hundred acres of land at Wuhu. Jiang Qin's son Jiang Yi was made Marquis of Xuancheng and fought Liu Bei at Yiling. One year later, he was killed in battle against Cao Zhen and Xiahou Shang at Jiangling. Since Jiang Yi died without any children, his brother Jiang Xiu was given command, but he was later expelled from office due to misdemeanor. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, Jiang Qin's actions remain largely the same. He was a friend of Zhou Tai and his fellow pirate, who both joined Sun Ce when he attacked Jiangdong. He also participated in the Battle of Chibi alongside Zhou Tai. Gallery Category:Wu Non-Playable Characters